Alice The Masked
by Alice108009
Summary: Ashford Academy, a place where they're already hiding away one set of nobles who are supposed to be dead. Why don't we add the new student Alice. To Lelouch Lamperouge this is either another boring girl or a POI. Who knows? What is Alice hiding? What happened to her in the past and who is she really? Read to find out! Sorry if this summary sucks :/ OC
1. Prologue: A Brief History of Before

**Hello lovely people! This is my second story ever and I hope I don't abandon it like the last one :/ Well on with the disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters (but I wish I owned Lelouch), settings, places, technologies, or fake countries. I do however own my OC Alice. Enjoy!**

* * *

I've had to live in hiding most of my life. When Britannia took over it's like my life turned upside down. There were no more different races, there were only Britannians and if you weren't on the boat too bad, you were exterminated by soldiers. That's what I've watched happen as I ran around the world. It was funny, right as we'd thought we'd be safe in Japan, it was all taken over in a matter of a month. I learned, as I lived at the very bottom of Area 11, that if you weren't even partly Britannian, boom, you're dead. The people who lived in the slums were all remotely Britannian, but that wasn't many. The slaughter was terrible. How were they able to survive if Britannians don't intermix, this left the 'Elevens' hopeless for survival. My family and I lived in hiding all these years, but they were finally exterminated and it was only a matter of time until they found me. I fled my district and now I've made my home at the Ashford Academy under a new name, Alice Lamphear.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I know it's only the prologue but leave your reviews, comments, ideas, opinions, any of that stuff and I'd appreciate it. I think I'm going to post a couple of chapters and just see what everyone thinks. If it's bad I'll take it down. What can you do? Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Alluring Purple Eyed Man

**First Chapter Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass blah blah I only own my OC**

* * *

"Please welcome our new student to Ashford Academy, Alice Lamphear." I stepped through the doorway in the tanish uniform. My mahogany red hair hung down my back in strait tresses. The first thing I noticed when I walked into the classroom was a boy looking out the window. Through my light snowy eyes I saw something odd about the boy. He had black hair and purple eyes. "Well, introduce yourself." The professor said.

"Hello I'm Alice, pleased to meet you." I said quickly bowing yet I couldn't take my eyes off the boy. He turned to me just as I finished my bow and we locked gaze. Instantly I was stricken with the warm of his gaze even though his cold expression said otherwise.

Throughout class I couldn't help but keep looking over at the mysterious boy, even though the person sitting next to me was being as friendly as could be. She told me her name was Shirley and I complimented her on it. In many ways we were so much alike. After a little while I finally had the courage to ask her a question.

"Um, Shirley?" she turned to me with a 'hm' "Who is that over there?" I asked making a subtle point to the dark haired boy.

"Oh him that's Lulu. Oops, I mean Lelouch, haha, that's my nickname for him." She giggled. I smiled. Lelouch was such a nice name. It seemed everyone had nice names here. Suddenly, the bell rang and I gathered my books. "Hey Alice why don't you come with me to the Student Council room that's where my friends and I all hang out!" she said cheerily. I really didn't have any choice but to go along with it. Shirley grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, I was happy to go anyway. This was a time of new beginnings.

"Shirley! You're late!" a girl with blonde hair yelled just as she walked in with me.

"Sorry Milly I was bringing our new student. This is Alice." Shirley said presenting me to her.

"Oh then forget that. Hi I'm Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council." The girl said shaking my hand. "If you need anything just come to me I'm always available. Oh and where is Lelouch?" Milly asked Shirley.

"I don't know I was so busy bringing Alice there I lost track of him." Shirley said.

"I'm right here don't be so alarmed." The boy swaggered in hands in pockets.

"Lulu!" Shirley exclaimed. "I was almost positive you were going to go play chess again." she said pouting. Lelouch smiled at her then turned to me and gave me a warm smile as well.

"Of course not Shirley. I only gamble on Mondays." He said and I had a feeling it was with a touch of sarcasm. Suddenly, he became aware of my presence and turned with a surprised look. Lelouch walked up to me and took my hand. "You're the new student aren't you? I'm Lelouch Lamperouge it's a pleasure to meet you." He sounded so official, like a Britannian nobleman almost.

"You as well. I'm Alice." I said holding that gaze of his.

After meeting him and the rest of the student council I was finally able to relax in my dorm. I did live at the school and I found Lelouch did too. I had worked out an arrangement with the Ashford family and the truth was I met Milly a long time ago. We only chose to act as if this was our first meeting. Just as I changed into a pair of boy shorts and a sleeveless top there was a knock at my door.

Slowly I walked across the carpeted floor to it and opened it. "Sorry to interrupt, I didn't think you'd be going to bed so early." Lelouch apologized taking in my clothing and hair up in two pigtails.

"No it's alright." I reassured him. "What did you need um Lamperouge-san." I had no idea what to call him so I just went with the formal way and he chuckled.

"You can call me Lelouch, and my sister loves meeting the new students; would you like to come up and meet her?" he asked.

"Sure that would be great." I smiled at him. He smiled back and led the way to his room. He opened the door and I was shocked at what I saw. There was a girl, sitting at a table, with her eyes closed in a wheelchair. I did not expect this and I tried not to show my surprise.

"Lelouch is that you?" she asked in the sweetest, kindest voice I've ever heard.

"Yes it's me Nunnally and I brought the new student too." He said in a kinder voice.

"Oh yay. I'm Nunnally what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Alice nice to meet you." I took her hand kneeling down to her.

"It's great to meet you too I'm so glad to meet another friend of big brother's." she said excitedly. Nunnally cupped my hand with hers and I just wanted to hug her. "Do you know how to make the paper birds?" she asked suddenly. I realized that there was a lot of paper across the table and little animals made out of a lot of them.

"Actually I do, my mother taught me." I smiled sitting down in the chair next to her. Lelouch even went and sat next to his sister.

I spent about an hour talking to Nunnally and making the origami animals. Soon enough the maid took her off to bed and I was alone with Lelouch. "Nunnally is so sweet and kind I'm glad I got to meet her." I said to him after a small moment of silence between us. Lelouch was fixing an animal that he made

"Thank you it means a lot to me to know that she will have a friend like you." He said in that kind voice of his. It seemed he was a lot softer and less serious around Nunnally than from what I observed in the Student Council room where he was high strung and serious.

"You're a great brother too. I can see you only want the best for her and you love her a lot." I started to get that melancholic feeling that I got whenever I thought about siblings and parents. Then, came the hate and rage. I wanted to avenge my parents and siblings deaths. I've always wanted revenge on the Britannian Empire on that terrible Emperor that was nothing but a dictator.

"Alice, are you alright?" Lelouch suddenly asked. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "Sorry, you looked like you were deep in thought." He said getting a relieved look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry it was nothing. I was just thinking. You know I better head off to bed as well. It was great meeting you today Lelouch, and tell Nunnally that I enjoyed meeting her too. Goodnight." I told him walking toward the door.

"You too, Alice." He said and I closed the door behind me and walked to my room.

* * *

**Alright tell me what you think honeys. I don't know if Lelouch is being OOC, but idk it's before he got into the Zero stuff so I portrayed him as a kinder boy. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Haired And Arrogant

**Alright the last chapter was sort of an introduction of sorts, but here comes the first conflict WABAM! Hope you like it :) Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, only my OC**

* * *

I walked out into the richer part of the city. I was planning to get some shopping done on my day off. I had to get directions of course but it was easy to find once I was on the right rode. I decided to get some outwear so I wouldn't have to wear my uniform everywhere, like I was right now. Just as I was exiting with my bags someone caught my eye.

"Lelouch!" I yelled waving. The boy in a brown jacket and black pants stopped and turned to me. I ran over to him. "Hi Lulu," I stopped, "Oops sorry, looks like I've been spending too much time with Shirley." I giggled. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"You too. What are you doing down here?" he asked with a smile.

"Just buying some new clothes so I don't have to wear this uniform all the time." I said motioning to my bags. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I'm getting some new paper for Nunnally. She's really into that origami and I want to get her quality paper." He smiled like he always did when talking about Nunnally. I could tell he only wanted the best for her.

"That's sweet." I commented.

"Thanks, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure that'd be great." I said following him. We walked into an arts and crafts shop. Lelouch and I looked through the different kinds of origami paper. We picked out a few packs and he paid for them.

When we walked out suddenly we were stopped. "School girl, I have been ordered to take you into custody." Someone said. He looked like a noble soldier. I was stricken with fear. He had blue hair and orange eyes and was dressed in a blue uniform and cape. He looked arrogant to say the least, like it wasn't supposed to be his job to do this.

"Sir I assure you I've done nothing wrong. This is only my first day off of campus. You can check my student ID and everything." I told him starting to reach into my wallet.

"I don't know if you've done anything wrong. Someone asked me personally to bring you into custody." He smirked.

"You obviously know the reason why don't you tell her and she can decide whether she wants to go with you or not." Lelouch said glaring at him.

"Back off school boy I was only told to bring her but I have no problem disposing of a worthless carcass." He explained drawing a gun. Even Lelouch looked afraid now.

"Lelouch." I started shaking and I turned to him, but the soldier grabbed me by the wrist. "Lelouch help!" I screeched reaching for him. The soldier was forceful and before Lelouch could react he pushed me into a car and closed the door with the only handle on the outside.

* * *

**Oo cliffhanger! It's not that much of a cliffhanger but it's only the start of the story. Sorry for a short chapter I hate it when people make short little chapters so i'll try not to do that. Questions, comments, and reviews are all welcomed. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	4. Chapter 3: That's A Threat!

**Hey there! I'm back again and I think this is going to be my last chapter for now. I just want to review the story a lot and make some changes before I put more out there. I just wanted to give you a little bit of a start to read this beautiful story. Discaimer: I don't own Code Geass and I own my OC blah blah blah**

* * *

It seemed like a long car ride but the truth was it was only about 15 minutes. I was then pushed out of the car to be grabbed again by that soldier. With my wrists restrained by this obvious soldier pet I was forced inside a rich looking mansion with marble flooring and elegant paintings. That's when he brought me to a sitting room and led me inside.

"Ah my prize is finally here." I heard a voice say just as we arrived at the top of the tank. Before me sat Prince Clovis la Britannia. The orange eyed man let go of my wrists and I was freed. The charming governor of Area 11 was as attractive and as fake as he was on the high definition tv. "You, my little lamb, have caught my eye. A diamond among coal I would call you." He rose from his chair and suddenly orange boy, my little nickname for him, was gone.

I couldn't say I wasn't afraid because I was terrified and trembling. What did the governor want with me? So many questions formed in my head about what he already knew about me. The big question was, am I about to be executed?

It seemed like he was waiting for me to say something to him and I dared to look him in the eyes I mumbled, "Please, don't harm me, just release me I'm begging." Backing up against the wall as he advanced I finally realized his intentions. This man was at least 7 years older than me and stronger too, what was I going to do?

"Little lamb, I wish you no harm at all. I just wanted to take you out to a nice dinner and maybe get to know you better." Clovis explained a little sliver of truth in his surprisingly clear blue eyes. "You've caught my eye, and I've taken an interest." He winked which I couldn't help but shudder.

"So you're going to let me go then?" I asked unsure whether to trust him or not.

"Of course, I'm not a cruel man but I won't let you go until you agree on a date with me. If you don't however, sorry, but I'll have my soldier out there draw his gun right here, right now." he smiled a devious and threatening smile.

"Fine." I answered. This seemed to please him and he took my hand. I flinched yet he didn't hurt me. Instead he leaned down and kissed it whilst looking into my eyes. I blushed instantly; I've never had any sort of relationship with a boy except the sibling bond between my brother. Clovis called for someone to lead me out, the good thing was I got out easy. The bad thing was, I had to go on a date with him, the Britannian scum.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone about this meeting, any of your school friends or how I threatened you, you'll both disappear." He smirked picking the petals off of a white rose as he returned to his seat.

Finally getting back to school I was really shaken up. I wonder if Lelouch told anyone about it. I saw him almost immediately and the boy ran over to me. "Alice are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? Who was it?" he asked worried.

"I was scared but they didn't hurt me. Did you tell anyone about it?" I asked hoping to God that he didn't.

"No, but answer my questions. Who was it?" I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Lelouch I can't tell you. They'll have you and me killed if I tell you." I whispered low. He saw how desperate I wanted him to just not know. I didn't want an innocent soul to be killed because he cared about me.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner." I was shaking and I knew he could tell.

"Lulu!" I heard Shirley's high voice. She was calling from a window. "Hey Alice! You guys both need to come to the clubhouse." She called.

"Alright!" Lelouch yelled and Shirley ran off.

"What about my clothes?" I asked changing the topic and not wanting to have wasted the money that the Ashford's provided for me.

"I brought them back to your room for you, I hope you don't mind I went in there." He touched my shoulder and I stopped shaking. Lelouch's warm touch gave me a feeling of reassurance.

I took the chance and hugged him tightly. It just had me so scared because I saw what they did to my family, and I wondered if my fate was the same. "Thank you Lelouch, for caring." I said. He was shocked but he hugged me back, lightly. A few tears rushed down my cheeks.

* * *

**Ok I want your opinion. Am I rushing into Lelouch and Alice's friendship too much or do i need to back off a little because I know Lelouch isn't a kind of person who's friends with anyone and everyone, but I didn't know if i should keep them a little bit more distant for now. *shrugs* well I hope you like it so far :) Bye my lovely readers!**


End file.
